Haven't your head im Jade
by xjapan
Summary: Jade es una chica que desde su primer día llamó la atención de toda su escuela debido a el estilo con el que hace cualquier cosa cosa que enamoro a sus compañeros y atrajo la envidia de sus compañeras quienes le trataran de hacer quedar mal a como de lugar. ( adaptación del anime Sakamoto desu ga? Para Arashi Hetalia )
1. Chapter 1

Haven't your head ? Im Jade

Capitulo uno

Clase con Jade chan

Nombres humanos Jade ( Nyo Macau) Marian ( 2p Nyo Francia) Ernesta ( 2p Nyo Inglaterra) Guillian ( 2p Nyo Prusia) Cristopher ( Nyo Monaco)

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno esta es una pequeña adaptación del anime Sakamoto desu ga? Versión hetalia y nyotalia es un regalo de cumpleaños espero les guste

En el patio de la preparatoria W tres chicas conversaban jugando boleyball — no la soporto — decía una chica rubia de acento francés —en verdad la odio

—¿ahora de que vais a quejaros? — preguntó una chica de origen español —¿de las olimpiadas, la situación del país , hetalia?

—¡ no! ... Me refiero a esa chica engreída Jade

— ah ya veo

— a mi tampoco me agrada — dijo una alemana — es un tanto molesta

— y los chicos están vueltos locos solo porque es un tanto bonita

—vamos Marian ¿estas molesta por eso? Tu también sois bonita y los tíos se dan cuenta

— ¿en serio lo crees? Bueno Ernesta tu también tienes un bonito peinado

—¿en serio?

—sí y Gullian y su capucha también luce venían

— ah vaya danke

En ese momento las tres comenzaron a reír olvidando el motivo de su discusión ¿y de quien hablaban ? Se preguntaran se trataba de una chica de origen asiático de largos cabellos castaños atados a una cola de caballo adornados con un naipe de buen cuerpo y vestía su uniforme elegantemente de personalidad tranquila y sería prácticamente desde el primer día llamó la atención.

Al día siguiente

Las tres chicas usarían con la chica en cuestión el clásico truco del borrador por suerte Cristopher el presidente del consejo estudiantil las detuvo o hizo el intento

—oigan no deberían hacer esas cosas

—callate solo queremos divertirnos un poco — dijo Marian

— pero...

—¿o preferis tu toma su lugar? — preguntó Ernesta cosa que hizo que el joven retrocediera en ese momento Guillian da el aviso de su llegada en ese momento las chicas se alejan lo que no sabían era que ...

La chica de origen asiático atrapó el borrador con una sola mano mientras en la otra sostenía su bolso — buenos días a todos — saludo como si nada

—¡ lo atrapo! — grito medio mundo y ella paso como si nada hacia su lugar sin siquiera inmutarse

— maldita Jade — se quejó Marian

Mas tarde

Las chicas se acercaron al baño de mujeres una vez que la vieron entrar Ernesta le lanzo una cubeta de agua fría —¿ que tal ya has despertado? — dijo riendo junto con las otras dos pero... Había fallado de nuevo

— santo cielo ¿un chubasco repentino? — se pregunto la chica mientras sostenía un paraguas que saco de quien sabe donde para cuando salio del baño las tres chicas la miraron incrédulas

Después

La chica entro a su salón pero había un problema no encontraba su pupitre

—¿que pasa Jade tu pupitre no esta? — pregunto el profesor

— Jade podéis sentaros conmigo si queréis — dijo un español

— no bastardo, bella puedes sentarte conmigo — dijo un italiano

— conmigo conmigo — decían todos los chicos

— no gracias — dijo ella — no se preocupen caballeros — abrió la ventana y se sentó como si nada en la orilla — aquí estoy bien hey teacher comience la clase por favor

—amm bien abran sus libros en la pagina 72

Todos la miraron atónitos y aplaudieron su asaña mientras Marian y sus amigas la fulminaron con la mirada

Mas tarde

—maldita — se quejó la francesa

—¿como rayos lo hace? — decía furiosa la española

— se ganó la atención de todos desde el primer día — dijo entre dientes la alemana

— entonces demosle una paliza — dijo la francesa

Ese mismo día la asiática había encontrado su pupitre y decidió repararlo ahí una japonesa se acerco — amm Jade san la profesora de química quiere que le ayudes a preparar su clase de mañana — dijo temerosa

— iré en un momento — respondió en ese momento la asiática entró al salón — compermiso ... — pero no era la profesora de química quien se hallaba ahí si no Marian Ernesta y Guillian quienes le arrastraron adentro y la ataron soltándole el cabello castaño

— vaya Jade bienvenida —dijo Marian

— ¿que deberíamos hacer primero? — preguntó Ernesta

— cien golpes en el rostro suena bien — dijo la francesa

—oh mejor un detalle vergonzoso — dijo Guilian — dinos Jade ¿de que secundaria vienés?

— vengó de la academia privada inocence

—umm no conozco esa escuela pero no tendrás lazos con la senpai — dijo la francesa pensando en como hacerle daño

—seres inferiores — dijo la asiática furiosa

— uy que enojada esa seria una buena foto — dicho esto Ernesta tomo la fotografía la idea era usarla para distorsionarla y subirla a las redes sociales cuando

—¡ los cigarros los olvidamos! — dijo nerviosa Guillian

— ¡esto se incendiara! — decia Marian — quizás uno de estos químicos nos sirva

— no deberías hacer eso si no sabes como emplearlos — dijo Jade con serenidad

— ¡¿como podéis estar tan calmada no te das cuenta de la situación?! ¡ podríamos morir! — le reclamó Ernesta

— santo cielo son unas escandalosas — en ese momento la chica se desato sin que las otras se dieran cuenta — haganse aun lado — dijo acercándose a la fuente del incendio — _tecnica secreta side out side_ — comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro alrededor provocando una pequeña ráfaga

— que ingenua cree que podrá apagar el incendio

— no Marian mirad sus ojos se ve muy segura

— entonces hay que hacerlo también

Y dicho y hecho las chicas comenzaron a imitarla provocando ruido en todo el lugar — eres demasiado lenta

— lo mismo digo no me desepcionen por favor — dijo la asiática

— no subestimes mis piernas de velocista — dijo la francesa

Mientras

En la sala de maestros se escucho un escandalo — profesora Kirkland ¿que sucede?

— no lo se pero hay que averiguarlo — fue al laboratorio y grande fue su sorpresa ¡¿ bloody hell que clase de ritual es este?!

Después

—¿como paso esto? — pregunto la profesora Kirkland

— hubo un incendio hacíamos nos quedamos encerradas e hicimos ruido para pedir ayuda — dijo Jade

—¿ y que estaban haciendo?

Otra en su lugar las hubiera delatado pero creyó que ya habían aprendido su lección al verlas desplomadas en el suelo — estaba enseñándoles a hacer una lámpara de alcohol

—entiendo esta bien que quieras ayudar a tus compañeras pero no esta bien tomar propiedad de la escuela sin permiso tendrás que acompañarme a la dirección para escribir una carta de disculpa

— santo cielo en ese caso sera mejor que empiece y todo ... — se levantó y se amarro el cabello — sera en cursiva

Poco después de que ella se fue las chicas cayeron en cuenta de que quizás las había engañado — nos engaño

—pero veamos el lado positivo — dijo la alemana— nunca nos habíamos ejercitado tanto

— cierto — dijo la francesa en ese momento el celular sono — esta porquería funciona cuando quiere

Mas tarde

Las chicas volvieron a su partido de boleybol —¿que os pasa Marian? ¿sigues molesta porque Jade nos vio la cara?

— nos derroto

—y que lo digas

— vaya que no lo vimos venir

— nos derroto

—¿¡ queréis dejar de quejarte?!

Las tres suspiraron cansadas reconociendo su derrota — Jade estuvo sensacional

Hasta aquí el capitulo esperó les haya gustado en especial a quien se lo escribí nos leemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

_Haven't your heard i'm Jade_

 _Capitulo 2_

 _¡silencio por favor!_

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Arashi Hetalia por el apoyo esperó les guste

Al regresar a casa Jade se topo con un pájaro que trataba de ganarle el paso había logrado alcanzarla de no ser por que el viento y la lluvia de ese momento eran muy fuertes y una rama golpeo al pájaro al ver esto la chica corrió a su rescate por poco cae de no ser por que abrió su sombrilla justo a tiempo para salvarlo

Al día siguiente

—chicos miren esto es tan a la moda — decía Angelina una chica rubia mostrándoles a los chicos una revista en la que ella posaba

— interesante Angelina — comento Cristopher sin prestar mucha atención

—¡ chicos como que miren esto! — Felikcs llego corriendo mostrando una fotografía del periódico

—¡ ES JADE!— gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mirando a la asiática para molestia de Angelina

—¿ no se habrán equivocado de persona? — preguntó la chica sin despegar la vista de su libro

— imposible como que solo tu puedes volar así

—¿ porque siempre tiene que llamar la atención!

Mas tarde

Jade en la clase de educación física evadió todos los balonazos de Angelina hasta que finalmente esta se canso y fue por un poco de agua lo que no noto fue que el bebedero estaba descompuesto y término empapada pero con una idea para vengarse quito el letrero de fuera de servicio en cuanto la asiática se acerco junto con un montón de chicos pero no contó con que la chica asiatica uso el bebedero como si fuese una ducha

— gracias por dejarme usarla primero — agradecio a los presentes mientras Angelina la quemo con la mirada

Después

—bien ¿alguien sabe la respuesta ? — pregunto el maestro de historia— si Jade

—fue en la engorrosa guerra de 1880

— incluso dijiste la fecha que buena respuesta

Cuando la asiática iba a sentarse la italiana le jalo la silla pero esta parecía sentarse en el aire para asombro de todos

Mas tarde

—tienen de aquí a las tres para resolver el problema b — dijo la profesora de matemáticas

Mientras la chica y el resto de la clase se concentraba en la clase un invitado no deseado apareció en el salón

— UNA ABEJA — grito una chica

— HAY QUE MATARLA

— ES ENORME ES UN ABISPON

Todos salieron del salón o la gran mayoría en ese momento la profesora ordeno que se quitaran todos los uniformes mientras en ese momento se ocultaban todos obedecieron menos una Jade no parecía inmutarse y se veía concentrada en el problema

 _"¿es enserio Jade?_ " pensó Angelina _" ¿quieres acaparar la mirada incluso de una abeja? Aun te cueste la vida mientras que yo... No ..."_ En ese momento se levanto enrollando un libro y acercándose sigilosamente

—¿ oye Angelina no pensaras?

" _podre perder la dignidad pero..."_ se acerco a donde la abeja — YO TAMBIEN QUIERO LLAMAR LA ATENCION— la chica iba a golpear a la asiática mientras que ella se movió y la abeja molesta se acercó a la italiana

—ESPERA TIEMPO FUERA KYAAAAA

hasta que algo o alguien detuvo el ataque se trataba de Jade quien le miro con el ceño fruncido — santo cielo, tanto tu como el señor abeja deberían callarse ¿que no ven que estamos en clase?

En ese momento la abeja se acerca y esto se convirtió en una especie de duelo mientras Angelina le miraba incrédula

 _"¿Es enserio Jade? ¿esta teniendo un duelo con la abeja?"_

En ese momento la asiática le quito el aguijón aprovechando la oportunidad para atacar —¡ técnica secreta! "Maner beans"— en ese momento saco a la abeja por la ventana —¿ y bien, podemos continuar con la clase?

Mas tarde

—como nadie pudo terminar con el problema pues...

— termine

Todos miradon incrédulos a Jade mientras Angelina agachaba la mirada reconociendo su derrota hasta que ...

— oye Angelina eso fue muy valiente y cómico — dijo una chica cosa que le dio una idea a Angelina

— gracias oye Jade ¿estabas tan concentrada en el problema que ni cuenta te diste de la abeja?

Nadie se río de su chiste tan malo pero eso no pareció importarle , poco después hablo con la asiática con una propuesta — y por ello he decidido dedicarme a la comedia te pido que ... Seas mi compañera cómica

—¿ así que sería una exploración de los cuerpos?

— jaja jaja que cómica seremos un gran equipo

— gracias pero no

Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


End file.
